e v e r y THING is K I N G D O M hearts
by Aoi Seguchi
Summary: A collection of short oneshotslong drabbles based on quotes from the Broadway production, NOT THE MOVIE VERSION of RENT. The title phails at life. Characterization sucks majorly in Story 4.
1. Would You Light My Candle?

(written in Roxas first person. 'he' refers to Axel)

He pushes the "pause" button on the remote, freezing Rosario Dawson and Adam Pascal in their awkward introduction.

"_Oh god._" I think. I know for sure where this is going.

He senses that I know. "C'mon…" he whines, "please?"

"No." I say sternly. "I WILL NOT."

"Pretty-please?" he grovels.

"No."

"Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssseeeeee?" he bitches, starting to get really annoying. Then he finds my weak spot. "I won't stop bugging you until you do."

"_Fine."_ I snarl. "Get me the frick'n candle so we can get this over with."

He hands me a small candle. I cup it in my hands, look up at him with wide eyes, and push out my bottom lip, then state the ultimate humiliation:

"Would you light my candle?"

I even give him a little singsong cutsy-ness with it. He won't be satisfied otherwise, anyhow.

I squeeze my eyes shut tightly and brace myself for what always comes next, and next thing I know there's a rush of heat and my coat's been reduced to ashes.

This is why I never watch Rent with Axel.


	2. Darling, We're Everything!

(Riku first person)

The sand was warm and ivory, being dyed a soft orange by the setting sun.

I grasped Sora's hand in mine, feeling his pulse quicken at the contact of skin, no matter how casual. I stole a short, sideways glance at his face. Normally tanned cheeks blushed bright pink.

"_How can he get so excited over such a subtle gesture?"_ I wondered. Then, as if to heighten his awkwardness, I asked him a simple question whose answer I wasn't sure of myself.

"So, are we a thing?" I murmured before quietly adding "lovey" to the end of my sentence.

"Darling, we're everything." He purred, and before I have time to be confused about his cool answer, he planted a kiss on my cheek.


	3. Hey Mister

(Namine first person)

I felt a heavy blush fall across my face as Kairi pushed me down onto the long table crowded with people, pinning me at my shoulders as she leaned in for a kiss.

Quite embarrassed with all the people around us, I made a slight effort to fight back, but decided it was no use. Not like it felt bad, anyway.

When the people started to cheer, however, I felt my cheeks redden even deeper. Kairi's scent, heavy with alcohol and the faint remains of rose-scented perfume, wrapped around me in an embrace to match her own.

Closing my eyes, I snapped them right back open when I heard someone clearing their throat. My eyes searched to find out who it was the cleared their throat, and the only thing in my mind was "Oh no…" as my gaze landed on the Superior, Xemnas.

Kairi hurriedly detached her lips from mine and glared at the Superior. "Hey mister…" she growled, "She's my sister!"

Oh no…


	4. You Okay, Honey?

My goodness...the characterization of Squall/Leon in this is HORRIBLE. Just...pretend he turned into Aerith or something. oO Yeah, that's it. Squall turned into Aerith.

* * *

Cloud slumped against the graffiti-covered brick wall, feeling the rough texture of the bricks against his almost bare back. The Berserkers and Neo-Shadows that had assaulted him unexpectedly scuttled away. Letting his legs give way so he could sit, he began to cry softly, bowing his head and burying his face in his crossed arms.

A figure slowly approached Cloud and knelt next to him. It was a tall, lean, well-muscled figure with chocolate colored hair cut roughly to his shoulders and gray eyes with such intensity that would make one's own eyes well upon looking into them.

Placing a gloved hand under the blonde's chin, the figure tenderly tilted Cloud's head upward so he could look into his eyes.

"You okay, honey?" he asked Cloud in a husky, but surprisingly sensitive and sweet voice.

"I'm afraid so…" replied Cloud, trying to avert his eyes so the kind stranger wouldn't see his tears shining in mako blue eyes.

"Did they get any money or anything?" another gloved hand reached up to caress the blonde's cheek.

"No…I had none to get." Cloud said, beginning to shiver as raindrops fell around the two. "But they gave my dignity a good bruise…"

The brunette gave Cloud a small hug. "I'm Leon.

"Leon…thank you so much." Cloud whispered against Leon's ear. "I'm Cloud."

Then, Leon smiled, a beautiful, small kind of grin, closing his eyes. Cloud returned the favor with a cute smirk.

"Let's get a Band-Aid for that dignity now, eh?"


End file.
